


You will survive!

by UnorthadoxScribe



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnorthadoxScribe/pseuds/UnorthadoxScribe
Summary: An idea I got where Gloria Gaynor and Aziraphale are friends during the 70s





	You will survive!

NEW JERSEY 1979  
The air was crisp with a May Springtime breeze. The majority of flowers had already bloomed from their buds and had met the sun's loving gaze again after the winter. It had been just over half a year since "I will survive" by Gloria Gaynor was released and thrived in the charts. Trees swayed lazily to the rhythm of Ella Fitzgerald's Summertime, played from a nearby window ledge by someone who just wished that summer would hurry itself along. 

Gloria leaned out of the window, humming the melody, and took a deep breath in. Her eyes were alight with excitement and happiness. She'd just begun a nice little tea and chat with one of her friends.   
"Oh Ezra," She sighed happily. A certain angel smiled softly. He had come to name himself Ezra. Ezra Fell. "The weddin's in only five months! I just can't believe it!" She turned to him and away from the window with a big toothy smile. "I know exactly what dress I want! Oh! And the cake, church, cars and- oh the bridesmaids! You will come, wont'cha Ezra?"   
"Of course I will, my dear! I wouldn't want to miss something so...Glorious!" He smiled at his own little pun. The woman giggled and sat down and admired the ring.   
"Together forever, me 'n' Linwood. Mrs Linwood Simon! Or maybe I should keep Gaynor...what d'you reckon?" Aziraphale had briefly been in a world of his own. He couldn't help but feel just a little pang of envy.  
"Either would suit you just perfectly." He nodded. Gloria pouted slightly and gave him a sympathetic look.   
"What's up, honey? That Anthony givin' you trouble?"   
"Well now, I wouldn't say trouble-" He began and thought back to the previous decade. The Bentley. The...holy water. "Well, actually I suppose- Well-" He frowned as he scrambled for the right words. "Oh, Gloria I love him! That silly, silly man, I just love him! But he just simply goes too fast for me." Gloria nodded slowly and placed a hand on top of his.   
"Does he know?" She asked earnestly but didn't wait for a response. "He must know! All the things you said he's done for you, bein' your knight in shinin' armour and always being there. You just have to put that man in his place!" The woman accentuated each word with a clap as she got up and retrieve her cup from the table. "He can't just keep stringing you around, boy!"   
"I wouldn't say he's 'stringing me around' per sé." Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.  
"And what do you just think he's doin'?" She raised both her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. "He's going 'round making you confused, honey, if he likes you, you'd know, you wouldn't be all confused!"  
"I do suppose you're right. But then why would he always come to my rescue?" Gloria shrugged.   
"Men do weird things to get attention, I know that." Aziraphale sighed and sipped his tea.   
"He always calls me when he's drunk. And I hardly ever see him...You know, during the fourteen- when we were fourteen, he claimed to be sleeping all the time but I swore I saw him at a bar somewhere...I'm terribly confused, Gloria."  
"Then tell him how you feel and see how he reacts," Gloria advised. "and if he doesn't feel the same, I got a cousin. You'd love him! He's into books, tea, wears these cute little glasses that make him look adorable! Right up your road, sugar!" The angel contemplated her words for a moment.   
"You know what, Gloria my dear girl, I shall!"   
"Great, I'll just get his number-" She brightened up  
"No! N-no no! I meant I shall tell Anthony!" But it fell on death ears as Gloria was already out in the hallway calling up her aunt.


End file.
